


Oh God A Fic With OCs Right Off The Bat

by AskGokuAndSans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - PTAtale, F/F, PTA Sans, keep writing man, kind of a gift to Artofskating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskGokuAndSans/pseuds/AskGokuAndSans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Undertale world...Where PTA sans is cannon...And some random family live across the street from Frisk's family...Some Stuff Goes down...(I can't summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stats and such

**Author's Note:**

> All right anybody who knows me or reads my comments on other story's knows this has been a long time coming, I'm writing a story! ...send help... first some ground rules
> 
> 1\. I'm not going to lie...I'm being biased with this, no OC entry's unless i decide to in the future. Because if i have learned anything from Artofskating' Home fanfic having to get a read on to many characters personalitys WILL screw up the comic.
> 
> 2\. I will have MY OC because i wanted to write a story about him in the undertale universe for a while, Don't worry though there will only be 1 maybe 2 chapters focusing on him (doesn't mean he won't be in much more chapters)
> 
> And those were the ground rules! Next i will show you the stats and backstory' of the characters.

Chapter 1 - Stats n' such

Please Read The Notes

 

Bedrock Game - HP 30 ATK 85 DEF 10 (PTA Kid)

Species & weapons; Weapons: Half-Skeleton Half-Human, Skele-Eye color is Light Green, most of his body is covered in skin but his left eye area is Skeletal, and instead of magic bones for attacks he has magic broadswords

Age: 11

Personality: he has depression but hides it with puns, loves video games, used to be a boy scout, he is a DBZ fan and a Pokemon fan, he is also lazy but has insomnia, knows sign language, use's his powers (Teleporting, Gravity magic, Etc) way more then he should, knows of resets, weakness is he's always on edge and can use to much magic on distractions rather than the actual threat

Friends: Frisk, MK, His Family

Enemies: only has one but he couldn't hate him and his family more, his arch enemy is Linda's Kid : Landon

Soul Color: Grey = Dedicated, Dedicated to making his family happy

Appearance:Has Brown hair and green eyes, has a Camo bandanna that he wears like a neckerchief that belonged to his brother Obsidian, he wears a white shirt that says "If you can't beat 'em Goku 'em" and has Goku firing a Kamehameha wears his scout shorts all the time with his flip flops if he can, if he can't he wears his comfy boots

Family: he is actually adopted, on a rainy night he accidently teleported into his new family's backyard and passed out, Obsidian saw him and got him inside, when he woke up he was on the couch and wearing his trademark desert camo bandanna and then they kinda adopted him, his brother is 3 years older than him, and his mother who is called sapphire is in the PTA, his dad is called Platinum he is not easily impressed, He has a sister called Pearl.

 

Obsidian Bunker - HP 45 ATK 90 DEF 0 (PTA Teenager)

Age: 14

Species & Weapons: Human, Has a copper dagger.

Personality: Want's to be in the military, loves his family, plays videgames

Friends: Has a girl friend called Diamond, is friends with Family

Enemies: Has only one enemy like his brother, his name is Justin who is trying to get Diamond to be his girlfriend and is Linda's oldest

Soul Color: Orange = Bravery, Brave enough to stand up to anything

Appearence: has Black Hair and Brown eyes, wheres a black tanktop and grey pants wheres boots.

Family: his brother is 3 years younger than him , and his mother who is called sapphire is in the PTA, his dad is called Platinum he is not easily impressed, He has a sister called Pearl.

Pearl - HP 100 ATK 5 DEF 10

Species & Weapons: Human, Doesn't have a weapon

Personality: she is a very happy and Overzealous in being kind she can be the most scary thing in the universe if she wants to be

Friends: she is the most popular kid in Bedrocks school...so yea

Enemies: The school bullies

Soul Color: Green = Kindness, Kind to everyone she meets

Appearence: She has blonde hair and green eyes, she wears skirts (not mini skirts). and shirts, she soes wear pants also, she wears regular shoes

Family: her brothers are 3 and 6 years older than her respectivly, and her mother who is caller sapphire is in the pta, her father Platinum is not easily impressed.

 

Platinum - HP 150 ATK 200 DEF 50

Species & Weapons: Human, has no weapon 

Age: 35

Personality: he is a mechanic and likes to make things, he is not easily impressed

Friends: his family

Enemies: His boss

Soul Color: Purple = Perseverance, He Fixes his truck when it brakes down...ENOUGH SAID

Appearence: He has blonde hair and green eyes, he wairs a hat all the time

Family: we have gone over this so many times i'm moving on

 

Christina - HP 1000 ATK 1 DEF 100

Species & Weapons : Human 

Age: 34

Personality: Loves her family

Friends: Her Family, sans

Enemies: Linda

Soul Color: Light Blue = Patience, Extremely Patient

Appearence: She is fat, wears dresses, pants, and shoes

Family: We have gone over this

Diamond - HP 50 ATK 50 DEF 40 

Species & Weapons: Human, No weapon

Age: 14

Personality: Not a girly girl

Friends: Obsidian,

Enemies: James

Soul Color: Yellow = Justice, Will bring Justice to the world (Maybe)

Appearence: Black Hair and blue eyes,  
Wears shirts pants and boots.

Family: Just her very protective grandma Grace (she hates monsters though, and she doesn't know Bedrock)

The rest of these are just stats because you should know all these characters from undertale and PTA sans, or i'm just to lazy to Give them full out analysis

Frisk - HP 20 ATK 1 DEF 1 (A PTA Kid who is mute and Autistic

Chara - HP 20 ATK 1 DEF 1 (P.S. They got them back via frisk risking there life be breaking there soul in half and giving that half to Chara, A PTA Kid)

Flowey - HP ?? ATK ?? DEF ?? (Flowey Pot)

Toriel - HP 440 ATK 80 DEF 80

sans - HP 1 ATK 1 DEF 1

PAPYRUS - HP 680 ATK 20 DEF 20

Monster Kid - HP 100 ATK 2 DEF 2

Undyne - HP 1500 ATK 50 DEF 20

Alphys - HP 30 ATK 0 DEF 0

Mettaton - HP 999 ATK 30 DEF 255

Mettaton EX - HP 1600 ATK 47 DEF 47

Asgore - HP 3500 ATK 80 DEF 80

Linda - HP 20 ATK 5 DEF 5 (a PTA mom who hates monsters)

James - HP 20 ATK 4 DEF 4 (PTA Teen and linda's 1st)

Landon - HP 20 ATK 2 DEF 2 (Quick note he thinks he is stronger than bedrock...he isn't, PTA Kid)

Helen - HP 20 ATK 5 DEF 5 (Linda's sidekick)

Aria - HP 20 ATK 1 DEF 1 (Helen's Kid)

Martin - HP 20 ATK 0 DEF 0 (Annoying lititle shit to Bedrock)

Please Read The Notes


	2. A New Friend? (So Cheesy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So to recap, Your adopted and you don't know your birth parents, you are half monster and half human, and you want to see if we can become friends?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect 2 chapters a day often

"MY CHILD? ARE YOU UP?" Frisk and Chara hear as they start getting up "YEAH MOM. WHERE UP." Chara yells as they stop watering the still sleeping flower "There now you can't yell at mom and sans later" They Mumble under there breath

"Hey Frisk get up we have to get ready for school" Chara says as they put there green and yellow jumper on and frisk slowly gets up revealing there purple and blue sweater and back pack already on them "...You basterd..." Just as they realize what they said Frisk points to the swear jar right next to the waking up flower, just as chara goes to get two pennys Flowey says "I got it" and grabs two pennys from the wallet next to him and toss them into the jar accidentally knocking out a picture of Asriel and Chara in the process, then Flowey notices the magnitude of what he did, Chara walks up to Flowey and says "Don't. ever. touch. that. PHOTO!!!", Flowey burrows his body as much as he can into his pot (which was quite big actually) to escape Chara's Wrath, "Kids? is everything all right?" Toriel opens the door to see Chara infront of a Shaking flower pot with a buried Flowey and looks down to see what caused the problem, "~sigh~ Chara i know you miss Asriel, i miss him also but that isn't something to get mad at flowey for knocking over a picture about, it isn't his fault" silence fills the room as Chara picks up the picture and puts it back in the wallet `Oh you have NO idea` Chara thinks "Breakfest is ready if you want to come down" Just as those words hit Chara's eardrums both Frisk and Chara bolt down stairs to eat Cinnimon Butterscotch pie, and as they leave Toriel leting out a smile

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Coming" Chara Didn't expect to have visitors right before leaving for School, as They open the Door they see a Kid there age at the mat "Hi. is this the home of the Feemurr Family?" The child covering his left eye are ask's "Depends are you related to a women named Linda?" And the next words that come out of his mouth hit so close to home there practically siblings "You mean the women who tryed to stop me from going into the school to sign up?" `...oh my god...` "I think we'll be good friends" They say as they call for there family, One by one they show up until Frisk and Flowey, Toriel, Sans and papyrus all show up "Who's the kid?" "AND WHY IS HE COVERING HIS LEFT EYE?" Chara looks back at the person at there door "OH! Right, My name is Bedrock Game, and this is why i covered my left eye." He lifts his hand covering his left eye to reveal a skeletal eye area.

"So to recap, Your adopted and you don't know your birth parents, you are half monster and half human, and you want to see if we can become friends?" Chara finish's "Yea..." *SURE!* Frisk signs in excitment of having a new friend and not a new bully, "Really? Thanks, can we walk to school together?" Bedrock asks "Sure" Chara says "All right let's go before we miss the bus." he says as he walks outside and then stops "...Something wrong?" Chara asks "No i just want to show you something" He says as they walk outside "Let's take a 'shortcut'" he says as summoning as he said a portal "Lets go." he says as going through said portal "...not the weirdest thing i've seen" Chara explains, Frisk nods and they walk through, "those are my thing..." sans says sadly as Toriel laughs

When chara walked through they didn't expect to be greeted by this harsh of sunlight, "DEAR GOD, WHY IS IT SO BRIGHT?!" Chara yells as said sunlight fades away "That? sorry i haven't perfected my shortcuts" he says as he turns around to see his arch enemy "Ugh, Here comes the racist to end all racists" he says looking at the Caloss family, "What are YOUR kind doing here?" Linda says "Well linda it's simple...so i can get an education, Learn to animate like i want to..~Left eye goes purely black~..And to see how much i can hate you and your family can despise me..." he says as the school bus pulls up "You don't scare me!" Ah yes Landon! the snot nosed brat, he spends more time bullying monsters and Frisk than he does actual school work! how he hasn't got expelled yet we may never know, "Landon you say that alot and let me ask this...if you think you can beat me why haven't you instead of bullying monsters?" he says leaving landon frozen "Come on Bedrock!" Chara says from the bus as bedrock rushed onto said bus "Nice job putting landon in his place" Chara said "Hey you put them in there place far more than me `How does he know?` They decide it's best not asked

School wasn't very eventful until the end of the day when they are leaving and see Linda and a teenager argueing "WHY DID YOU ADOPT AN ABOMINATION LIKE THAT?!" Linda said "He is my Brother Linda, i'm a teenager and i'm acting more mature than a grown adult" the teenager retorts "HE IS A FREAK!" She yells "Say that one more time Linda, I fucking dare you." he finishes driving Linda off "Obsidian?" Bedrock Mini-Yells to the teenager "Bro!" He yells back as Bedrock runs to his brother "This guy is your brother?" Chara asks "Obsidian Nice to meet you!" he says *I'm Frisk* Frisk signs "Nice to meet you! Well we should be going home, We live across the street from you just so you know." he informs them "See ya tomorrow guys!" he says as he goes home.

When he got home he did his homework and played videogames until he had to go to bed

~ Flooping on bed noises~ "...~Crying~...It's okay man...They won't reset...Hopefully".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN Yea he knows of the resets! but the real question is...How much does he know? also i need help on how to do a Linda and some bullshit opinions for her to spout at the PTA Meeting next chapter so that would be apriciated


	3. The Moment You've All Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know

It was a beautiful day outside, Birds where singing, Flowers where blooming, Perfect weather for a game of catch, Especially for monsters, Today they hit the 2nd year mark sence young Frisk broke the barrier and freed monster kind.

Unfortunatly for the feemur family today was also the first PTA meeting of the December, which means dunking on Linda and drama...O.K. admitidly the first one was amazing to watch and to be winning.

"*yawn* another day another PTA dunking session", the skeleton says still half asleep, then again when is he ever fully awake? "Here is your coffe ketchup sans" Toriel says giving him the red container "thanks tori" He says Before taking a drink of ketchup "And the Kids Should be up in 3, 2, 1,", As she finishes the sentence both Chara and Frisk come out of there room with there stuff and sit down, while eating *Portal Opening Sound* "Oh Go-" suddenly Bedrock was on the ground on his Face and a red outlined 9 just appeared above him "...Are you Okay?" Chara asked "Well i just took Nine Damage and my maximum is Thirty, and i have a medium sized crack in my visible skull...so no".

After eating some butterscotch cinimmon pie he got his health back up to 30 and they headed out "Oh sans?" "yeah kid?" "I'm coming with you to the PTA meetings from now on because A. I'm Helping you dunk on Linda and B. Mom has a busy schedule and can't make it that often" "huh...Geuss i have an assistant" "One last thing", he says as he hands a paper to sans "That's if Linda says anything about me to put me to tears but that doesn't happen much so yeah", Then he walked off.

As the bus stop came into veiw suddenly a rock hit the back of Frisk, and Bedrock's heads "Hey freaks!", oh god, Ooooooh dear god...it was him " What is it Landon?!" Bedrock firmly says "Just trying to make the world a better place by getting rid of monsters, and what are YOU gonna do to stop me?" Landon says trying to intimadate them "heh... you don't know i can do this do you?" he says immediately summoning a portal behind them pushing Frisk and Chara into it "See'ya at the PTA meeting Grammer Nazi" he says before falling back into the Portal "FIND THEM IDIOTS!" Landon says to his friends not knowing where they are.

*Portal opening sound* "Did you really have to push us?" Chara asks while getting up "Sorry! but you have to admit, this is MUCH faster than the bus!"

Later at history class they where talking about the fire of londan or something but chara looked over at Bedrock and he was...Drawing on a tablet? "Bedrock..." the teacher said making bedrock stop animating "What?" "You need to be learning this" the teacher explained "Yea you need to stop being an idiot!" Landon said from the back of the class which Chara isn't suprised about people are saying Linda is paying the teachers "...Landon if i'm trying to be an animator then why do i need to know history?" leaving Landon dumbstruck.

and now...THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! sans pulled up to the school with Frisk, Chara and Bedrock ready for what's basicly his workout going inot the school walking up to the classroom door and seeing his arch enemy "sans" "Linda" behind Linda was Landon dising off Bedrock, to retort Bedrock freaked him out by Flashing his chartreuse colored Skele-eye (that is a color look it up) at him and needless to say he ran into the PTA room, "Now your taking OTHER monsters?" linda says "well Linda he actually volenteered to be my assistent i'm putting down your opinions your trying to put into the school" Linda went to the podeum thing and sans took his seat Bedrock look at the schedule

VACCINATIONS  
SCHOOL MONEY  
PLAY

"hey kid, you take this one she's gone over three of these things before", Bedrock nodded  
"Alright everyone!, the first thing on the list is vaccinations, We need to make them not mandatory!, I don't want my child getting autisum!"  
"Linda, Sweetheart!, Vaccines don't cause autisum", Bedrock retorts "And what proof do you have?" "The fact that the person who started the myth wanted to kill there own kid.", That made linda stand there for a minute then erased Vaccinations.

"Next we need to get more money for the school " Linda explained even though it wasn't true then Helen Linda's sidekick said "How about we fire the janitor?" then immediately Bedrock grabbed his phone on the table and played this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQYob6dpTTk) "EXCUSE ME?!" "Yes Helen, Excuse you for that terrible idea, The Janitor is important" Bedrock says "Why do we need a janitor for a school that isn't even messy?" Helen retorts "Helen over the years i've learned something about the janitor...'The Janitor is like a Ninja, They're there but you don't see them'" He says, sans then says "how about we just all donate fifty bucks? all in favor?" every hand but Linda and Helen's went up and School Money was crossed off.

Play wasn't very interesting, they just Decided on the windago with some trouble from Linda, But while they were talking some child drama happend

"Your a freak you know?" "Oh gee Landon that's the 12 time you've told me" "And that eye is creepy" "If i could make it die down at will i would, i can't control it when i'm angry" "And your famly is the worst family ever" *Chartreuse Eye Going Up Majorly* "...Landon...you can say i'm a Freak, You can say the eye i can't control is freaky but don't talk about my FAMILY!"

They brought Bedrock home and then they went home and went to bed all 'n all it was a good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to bed


	4. Memorys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACKSTORY!

It was a saturday, and Bedrock was at the Feemurr house with Frisk and Chara, a normal day right?...riiiiiight? if i'm asking you this question then you know the answer is no.

'Hey Bedrock?' Frisk asks through signing "Yeah?" Bedrock Responds 'What happend to you before you met your family?' Frisk asks out of wonder "Oh..." Bedrock responds "Heh...guess i should have expected someone to ask eventually" Frisk looks confused after him saying this 'What?' "Sorry but i don't want to talk about it" He responds but then Chara says "What if we talk about our pasts?" they respond trying to learn realising that he hasn't told even his family "No. i-i'm sorry i just...don't want to remember, besides i should really start going home" and with that he takes his leave '...We need to tell his family' "Of course we do"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Ugh what is it now?" said Obsidian who opened the door to see Frisk and Chara "Oh hey. If your looking for Bedrock he's-" "We aren't here to talk to Bedrock were here to talk to you" Chara cut him off

"So let me get this straight...You want to know my brothers past, you have a lizard scientist friend, Who may i add is also dating a Fish monster, who has a machine that can read minds, and your asking ME if you can take my brother to her place tonight and read his memorys." Obsidian recaps 'You could come to of course' Frisk signs "... Hey mom?" Obsidian hells out of nowhere "Yeah?" the woman on the other couch asks "can we take Bedrock to a mind reader scientist tonight?" He awkwardly asks "...Can we come to?" she quickly asks "Sure" Chara answers

Later that night the Feemur and Game familys went to alphys'es lab. the Feemurr family which was Toriel, sans, Chara and Frisk hasd gotten there first and went inside then 30 minutes later the Game family which was a small blonde girl which both Chara and Frisk know from school, a rather large Women with very very dark red dyed hair and glasses that Chara talked to at Bedrocks house, and Obsidian who was holding a Knocked out Bedrock.  
"Hello, my name is Toriel and This is sans" "sup" "Chara" "Hey" "And Frisk" Toriel and the others said "Oh hello, My name is Sapphire" the mother said "Hi i'm Pearl, Bedrock's sister" she says as happy as a person could be. "And i'm Obsidian, i'm Bedrock's Half-Brother" he says trying to not let Bedrock go "so howd'ya get the kid to fall asleep that much?" sans asks "Well he has trouble falling asleep in general so that's why we were late." Obsidian explains "And he wouldn't go to sleep so i looked up a sleep potion recipe and put it in his drink" he says "So weres the machine?" Obsidian asks "Inside" Chara says opening the door

"HEY NERDS!" Undyne says as she falls to the ground getting mixed reactions "How's it going?" she asks 'Good but we need alphys to find out our friends memorys' "...I won't judge" Undyne responds as she calls for her girlfriend "HEY ALPHYS!" "Y-yeah?!" Alphys runs to the edge of the second floor to see her guests "O-oh hey d-didn't you say there would be e-eight people observing?" Alphys asks "Yes but my husband had to work late" Sapphire apoligizes "I-it's ok but come on they all go upstairsand sit on the giant couch to admire the enormous TV "T-the military asked for my help and they p-paid me alot" Alphys explains "A-anyway ummm just put him in the chair against that wall a-and we can go in his mind, but it will take a-awhile to find his past if he doesn't want people knowing about it this b-badly" she says "HEY ALPHYS?" Obsidian asks "Y-YES?" Alphys stuters thinking the worst "WHY ARE THERE STRAPS FOR HIS WRISTS?" He asks "*Sigh* there for people like him who might try to break out" alphys explains "Oh..." Obsidian says as he starts putting them around Bedrock's wrists and then takes his seat "A-alright is everybody siting? she says as she gets the "Dream" controller "what's that for?" sans asks "o-oh this is to control the camera that let's us see inside his mind" with that they go into his dream "Why are we in his dream?" sapphire asks "Because then we can go into his mind, then into his past memorys" Undyne answers When they get into his dream they notice there just in a feild until they turn around and see bedrock in a stance like this (https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/enhanced/web05/2012/8/31/13/enhanced-buzz-22189-1346433551-5.jpg) "GET OUT OF THE WAY" Obsidian yells as alphys does what he says and bedrock yells "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and he fires a blue beam out of his hands hitting a tree. "Look a door" Alphys says looking to there right seeing a random door as they run to it and go inside "Uuuuummm guys?" Chara says as she looks at the big TV and sees a glowing green door that says "Past" on it and alphys walks in to see a place sans wish he didn't "judgement hall" He says seeing two figures: Chara from when he had to fight them and who looked like a older bedrock they all stopped as Older Bedrock starts "...Singing?" Obsidian says in confusion (NOTE: have this song playing while your reading, simply make a new tab open this IN that new tab and listen to it WHILE reading https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImKVnZm_yz4) "Come on now kid, You and me together. Come and let's see, Which of us is better. I Guarantee, That For your endeavor. I'll see it end: here now and forever. For so long now i have seen. All of the paths and where they all will lead. I made a promise to a friend but now it's one i can't keep" Other Chara dashes at Older Bedrock as he pulls out two gaster blasters and sends them on Other Chara "You have betrayed every soul. Of every monster you have encountered. You've generated Genocide but. I refuse to be beat" Other Chara kills the gaster blasters forcing other bedrock to send Magic Broadswords and more gaster blasters "Now i know that i'm alone. But I have to stop you where you stand. So you won't win the game. So it's for your friends. And mine i have i fight...RIGHT NOW. I have to give it my all. I won't hold anything back. So you better be prepared. I will sacrifice everything that i have. Somehow. So please... My friend. Just let... This end..." Older Bedrock says as he fires a gaster blaster to kill other chara and they reset "Come on now kid, You and me together. Come and lets see. Which of is better. I Guarantee, that for your endeavor. I'll see it end: Here and now." Never have the sounds of a knife and gaster blaster fire been so repetetive, Then Older Bedrock fired a ton of gaster blasters to create smoke which suprised his family because Bedrock hates smoke, then Other Chara just slashed at the smoke not knowing Older Bedrock teleported behind them and was holding a Magic Broadsword. "So in this fight. You are going to pay. for the lives lost, All those that you have slain. Now come here kid. Because it is the day. You will now know. The true meaning of PAIN" Older Bedrock says as he dashes behind Other Chara and stabs Them with the Magic Broadsword Then making it disappear. then when Older Bedrock leaves judgement hall the screen goes static then a Bedrock in a Business suit in a news room "Hello intruder, Nice to see you" EVerybody is even more cofused then before " your probably confused, so let me explain! Bedrock is what some people call a sans" the news Bedrock says "what?" sans says probably being the most confused person there "Let me explain, You see there are many and i mean MANY sans'es in the multiverse, The Good *Shows Underswap, Outertale and Ink sans* The Bad *Shows Underfell, Reapertale and Error sans* And the Odd *Gaster sans flashes on screen for a second* The point? all of these sans'es have, or atleast once had, a PAPYRUS! even if that Papyrus was a total ass *Shows Underfell Papyrus* but Bedrock? he was a single monster forced to be left alone until he went into the forest one day and met toriel through the door but then, GENOCIDE RUN!...so now you know the tragic tale...of Bedrock..." The screened turned off after the last word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took so long for this chapter guys! I just couldn't think of anything to write about, i thought about pokemon GO but other than a Game i had nothing to go off of so here. P.S. yes i know there is another version of that song, i just think bedrock would sound like that


	5. In Over Our Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me when i was farming Xenoverse for emporer's death beam: ...Oh man, i'm taking a break for like... A month plus school! i need to make something to keep there needs quenched, but what will it be about, *looks at his computer that has amazon open* hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

They looked around the corner to make sure he wasn't there, "Go, Go" Chara wispered to there partner as they run to the control point, dropping there shotguns and pulling new ones out of there cloak, "I don't see either of them." Just then, "Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!" Is heard in the distance as a Archer in blue & black clothing with a glowing blue dragon tattoo jumps from around the corner then shots an arrow that makes two dragons come out of it and sends them to the respawn room, Very quickly, "DAMN IT! Come on! we might be able to-" Chara is cut off as Frisk come's out of the respawn room and starts to heal them until they look up and see what cut them off, A green cyborg ninja standing there, "Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!" He yells as he takes out his sword and proceeds to slice through Chara as the Unholy word pops up Infront of Frisk "Defeat"

"'Dang, your good, how did we get in the game again?'" Frisk asks the Green ninja in the waiting room "Maaaaaaaagic" the Green ninja responds" as Obsidian (the blue and black archer) walks in "Bro, take off the helmet, you and i both know it's not comfy and you have trouble breathing in it" he says to the Ninja, "uuuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh, Fine" he says as he takes off th helmet to reveal Bedrock, "Alright Let's get outta here" he says as he get's them outta the game

they appear in Bedrock's room, "I gotta admit Frisk, you played good as Mercy"  
He got a response by a thumbs up "What about when we were trying to ambush them but we didn't know Chara had There Ultimate so we Got 'Die DIE DIEEEE'?" they all nodded "...soooooooo same time tomorrow?" Bedrock asked Frisk and Chara, they said yes, "Oh also, Chara?" Bedrock says "Yes?" "How do you like getting sliced through the chest?"


	6. This is so non-canon (Depending on if artofskating is o.k. with it) it hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into another universe at least one of you knows about.

"Hey Bedrock what'cha doin?" chara said walking in eating chocolate "Hm? oh just looking into another universe." bedrock sid looking in with a slight frown "You can do that?" chara asks "Yeah i just cant use magic for a bit after, say do you have another chocolate bar?" bedrock asks out of the blue "...yeah here." chara says handing the spare over looking into the portal, they see what looks to be another chara, argueing with a girl as the girl runs out of the room and bedrock drops the chocolate into the portal and closes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know it's short but i'm working on 1 new project on my phone when i have the computer a new chapter for this, also im getting a new computer which means not as large delays!


	7. I'm sorry...everyone

Heh...Well this is hilarious, 8 months and 1 day sence i started this, and a whopping 7 Chapters! *Sigh* look, i tryed to keep these things consistent, but A. My computer still isn't built, B. I Was "Diagnosed" with depression, I'm not fucking kidding, and C. I was having so much trouble with Ideas, i legit forgot about it, This isn't cancelled. but on hiatus at most, and i'm taking a break, atleast, see ya.

 

 

\- Ask, Goku and Sans.


	8. The sale of baking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got bored

It was the Middle of the school year and there was a bakesale... "Here's the catch," Bedrock says showing the flyer to Toriel and sans "Look who's running it..." he says pointing to the flyer. "...HELEN!" sans Says as his eye starts to glow, "Yeah she is HELL Incarnate" Bedrock says "...Let that sink in for a moment..." Just Then, "OH GOD SANS THAT WAS HORRIBLE!!!" Papyrus says outside the room "It's Me, Papyrus! Bedrock!" He yells "SORRY!" Papyrus replies.

"*sigh* Well... what did you have as an idea Bedrock?" Toriel asks, "Well that's simple... we use our 4 secret weapons," Bedrock says "What are they?" Toriel asks, "First, She isn't allowed to ban monsters, so, Toriel, I need you to make a bunch of Butterscotch Cinnamon Pies, Thats phase one, Then, We call Muffet and ask her to make her donuts and such, because she owes frisk for buying that spider donut in the ruins, Then we have Chara make chocalate cake, if anybody can make it, it's them Then, Last but not least, we get info from our hiddin spy in linda's house." Bedrock concludes "Oh?" Chara says on the stairs "And who is this spy out of curiosity?"

*Bring* *Bring* "Who is that Landon?" The Phone is being juggled between his hands until he stops, "Nobody james, just a telo-marketer!" he replies,"Alright Bedrock, What do you need?"

"Landon..LANDON?!?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?!?!?!" Chara yells at bedrock "Yeah, he's actually a pretty solid guy!" Bedrock said "...and you didn't tell use...why?" chara asks. "Because we were infront of his 'Freinds' Who would have Linda ground him. Anyway, he will tell me linda's plans and how we can top her."

The cars Pulled up and parked near the soccer feild "Alright, chara, you have your cake. I have my Pies. and muffet is already setting up." Toriel listed off as she got out of the car.

*1 hour later*

"Alright we are officially Beating Helen by a landslide" Bedrock said at the end of the event, Helen had a ending speech and you could hear the saltyness in her voice, everybody went home and they were pretty much waiting out for summer now.


	9. Science motherfucker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If most of this gets lost, I quit

It was what frisk and chara call "Aunts Week" were they hang out with Undyne and Alphys and this time, they brought Bedrock along, and he was hesitant, I mean after all the last time he was there, he was asleep and was having his mind read.

"I'm telling you, this ain't gonna go well" Bedrock says as he comes out of a portal, "Relax" Chara says ringing the door bell "You'll trust em as soon as you see the 'Pets' they take care of on Aunt week" Chara says as they realize what they said 'Use that turm lightly Chara' Frisk signs as they head in, and the second they head in, Undyne couldn't even jump em before Bedrock ran off to a table with some spare parts, oh and a Alphys. "W-what are you doing?! Y-you can...hurt your self..." Alphys stops as he turns around and is wearing 2 things around his hands like Iron-Man repulser rays "whew...Sorry, you want a pair?" And as Alphys asks what they do Undyne walks over with the kids being carried on her shoulders "Well...remember that part in my mind before you got to...my past? Well, these make that happen, I would demonstrate but...y'now..." after he takes them off and sets his stuff up, he is jumped by a large dog. "THERE A LOT MORE GOOIE THAN I REMEMBER!!!" As the hound licks him, alphys gets the dog off, she explains every week, they come over, and she sees if she can fix them

They were sorting through what to watch, with Adogamy laying on Bedrock and he sees something out the corner of his eye, "Get me that box set" Alphys gets the box in question, "We watch this tonight..." It was the entirety of D.B.Z.

After 10 sagas, 291 Episodes, and Thousands of transformations later, Bedrock falls asleep, with Adogamy still on him, Alphys and Undyne look at him and Undyne says, "Do you think he's a good fighter?"


	10. Nature..aly Curious (Get it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New shit, and mysteries!

It was a week day and a new student would arrive!  
And Bedrock showed Frisk and Chara How he made a new attack! "I just focus magic into my fingers, them make a gun hand with 2 fingers and basically a gaster blaster! The problem is i sacrifice Power for Accuracy but they still don't give 'Invincibility frames' as some people call 'em and there is still the Karma"

But that wasn't the main thing of the day, no no no no no, because today there would be NEW students, 2 to be exact, so as they were waiting for the doors to open...A limo pulled up, and after it's door opened a literal red carpet was rolled out, and 2 people walked out, 1 girl was walking like she was the queen of the universe and was wearing a badge saying "I don't want monsters" and the other girl was wearing glasses and holding 2 backpacks, one with the same badge, "Why do i feel i'm gonna hate this one person?" Bedrock asks Chara and Frisk "Because you are"

It was halfway through the school day, gym, and the rich girl, who they found out was named Brittney, while the shy one was named Ava, and Brittney she was insulting the monsters and them, Frisk and Chara have gotten used to being insulted, but they weren't sure of Bedrock, who was off to the side...Meditating? "Look Frisk, i don't care how peaceful he can be, we both know of his anger issues!" Frisk has been saying to leave him alone, but they have been holding back Chara in the process. Brittney eventually got to the Cherry blossom tree where bedrock was meditating...  
"Oh, would ya looky here, the Freako of the year!"  
Frisk had to call Monster Kid over to help hold back Chara "Yo!" Monster Kid said through his Muffled mouth, he was strong, for a armless monster, "Why do you you care so much for this guy?!" Chara quickly answered, "I made his life hell, I'mma fix it damnit!" Brittney kept throwing insults at Bedrock, and nothing worked, even saying that his family was Shit! note a earthquake happened, but he didn't move! 'The bell rang, chara, let's go get Bedrock'

Eventually the last bell rang and Bedrock slept over at their house, but, in the silence of night chara heard Bedrock out back, arms at his sides, standing, not moving an inch and Green colored Magic (The kind that heals you, not his attacks green colored.) was swirling around him, in mid air, working it's way to the top of him, touching his hair. eventually he fainted and Chara got Frisk to come with them to run out and help him, 'The heck was that?' Frisk asked, "*Pant* *Pant* Just magic...i felt my healing magic get stronger at the tree *Pant* Weird, because i never use healing magic..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end Mystery carries on...


	11. Over the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

It twas the night before Christmas and all through the town, every creature was stirring, because Fuck that, The Feemurs, Undyne, Alphys, were all going the Game household, and the Feemurs were the first to arrive and were greeted by Bedrock "Sorry there isn't mjch decoration.".

After they all showed up, the party began, but there was one person who was mysteriously absent, Bedrock, so Chara went upstairs to his room and knocked on the door, when he didn't respond, they got worried and went into the room, it was what happened a a few days ago, in the backyard, only all the chartreuse green was a amber orange, and instead of a sword, he had blades stuck to the underside of his wrists.

"Get out," Bedrock said, just wanting to be alone, "...The hell is happening here?" Chara said slightly frightened "i...I don't know quite frankly, but leave, and we never speak of this" Chara was worried, not just for them self but for Bedrock "Dude, you don't have to face this alone, we can deal with this together." Bedrock simply laughed, as tears started rolling down his face, with the magic turning off, "You truly don't understand... I always have, not just me, the other me's, the sans'es, nobody else knows what we deal with, Knowing, one day, without any warning, it'll all go back to the start, to the underground." Chara couldn't say anything, they knew these kinds of people, if they say they won't reset, he won't believe them, if they didn't say anything, he would take that as a Yeah, I'll probably reset at some point in the future, there's no winning! "Don't say anything" Bedrock said, Chara could feel how low his magic was, he opened a portal to someplace they didn't know "Shit..." Bedrock said, "Can't get outta the state, ah well," Bedrock started walking through the portal "I'll just have to wait... tell my family I love them." just before the portal. Closed, chara yelled "BEDROCK WAIT!!!" but he was already gone.

As Chara walked down the stairs, everybody could tell something was off "whats wrong kiddo?" sans Said in his usual mood, But Chara responded in complete seriousness "Bedrock Left"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, was busy on the other fics.


	12. A Not So Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ties are Cut and Beasts are Released

The room fell silent, Platinum went to his room, Christina went in after him, Pearl just walked away, and Obsidian...Oh obsidian...Ummm how can I put this? He was livid. "Where the living Fuck did he go?!" He said with his cup shaking in his hand, just then the TV, which was at that point on the cartoons went to breaking news, "This Just In!" Said the reporter women "House spontaneously catches fire killing husband and wife, leaving only a note." They showed the note that survived the burning on the TV, it said the following 'Frisk, their gone, Go where you want, without fear' At that point, Frisk had a tbought, but until now it was only a thought...until now, "The Married Couples names were Susan and Harold," Frisk realized who did it, and what they did, Obsidian said "...Well..? WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY FRISK?!?!?!" Obsidian was pissed, he wanted his brother back, Chara answered for them "Those were Frisk's birth parents...The assholes..." Obsidian Told everyone "Get out..." he walked around the corner to the kitchen and gave them the death stare "And don't come back until you have my brother."

A few hours later, they were at their home and Papyrus broke the silence, "WELL?" He asked "ANY IDEAS?" Everyone sat still for a few seconds before replying in variations of 'No', But just then "HEY! GET OFF ME YA FREAK OFF NATURE!" Flowey screamed from upstairs, everyone ran up, but once they got to the room... He was already gone

Meanwhile... Flowey was hanging out in Frisk and Chara's room, "Ugggghhhh" Flowey complained to him self, he was bored, normally he would have a Frisk or a Chara to entertain him, but today, no. The window opened to reveal a kid with a skeletal Left (Right from his view) eye area "The hell are you!?" Flowey says, the kid just says "Come with me if you wanna be free." Flowey yelled as the kid grabbed his pot "HEY! GET OFF ME YA FREAK OFF NATURE!"

A few seconds later, flowey was in a place he never thought he'd be again, the underground. The kid took him out and plopped him on a pile of dirt, "I'll let you go..." The child said "On 2 conditions, 1, you don't kill anyone, and 2, when you wanna kill someone, come to me, at the summit of MT. Ebott." Flowey begrudgingly agreed, and the kid said as he summoned a portal "And if you don't follow those rules...your dead." and like that... Flowey was free.


	13. No Man's Mountain

*Ding Dong* Alphys got up, and begrudgingly went to the door in a nightgown, it was a monday! Her one day of rest. She shouldn't have to do such things as answer the door, but sans needed Undyne for...something, so she had to. She opened the door and was suprised by Chara and Frisk. "O-oh, hey g-guys. What''s u-up?" Chara explained the situation, and wanted to know it Alphys could help. "Hmmmm" Alphys got an idea, she went over to the dream machine she used to read Bedrock's mind. She grabbed a screwdriver and unscrewed a metal plate on the side "What in the world are you doing?" Chara asked, Alphys grabbed what looked like a high tech floppy disc. She put it in her PC and opened a tracking software, it showed a red dot at the top of mount ebott. "And there you have it." Frisk and Chara were confused, why would he go to the top of mount ebott, "W-well, the top of mount ebott i-is so powerful with magic, t-that it hides all magical signals, T-that's why the humans chose mount ebott to seal us under, beca use the barrier would be harder to break." Once Alphys was done, the dynamic duo left to the feemur household.

Everyone got their cold gear on, except Undyne, because she could, and they made the trek up the mountain.

"Almost at the peak," Toriel said, "are you sure he's here?" Just then, Toriel tripped on something, sans went over to check on her. It was Bedrock! Near frozen solid, Undyne picked him up and once everyone was ready, they started heading down.

Bedrock was covered in a blanket on his couch, green eye and all. Undyne handed Obsidian the floppy disc, he then proceeded to start a fire in the backyard, and burn it. So all seemed well, and all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short, ill try and make something longer next.


	14. Update

So I had an idea, in case you people don't know, I like Pokemon. And I thought about making another fic much like this, about Guzma being redeemed (inspired by Elbdot's Tumblr comic of the same thing). The reason I ask you guys if you would read it is because I made 2 star wars fics a while ago, and they've been doing about as well as paper underwater. So I'm just asking, I also want to ask, does anybody actually read these things anymore? Because I don't want to be writing for no one. So I want you guys to answer these 2 questions

 

Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm not sure when i will upload... probably on the weekends? i don't even know when this is going up but yea...this is a thing...GoodBye then...


End file.
